51 choses qu'un personnage d'Harry Potter n'est pas autorisé à faire
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: En dehors des duels de magie, des cours de divination ou de torture d'innocents, certains personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter perdent un peu la tête et font n'importe quoi. Il est temps de leur demander d'arrêter, parce que ça ne peut plus durer. Venez découvrir ces listes d'interdictions !
1. Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici un OS inspiré de quelques fictions que j'ai pu lire sur fanfiction, qui s'appellaient "51 Choses que *MrBidule* ne doit pas faire". J'ai décidé de m'en inspirer et de faire la même choses pour l'univers d'Harry Potter, donc je n'invente rien, sauf les interdictions.

* * *

**51 choses que Lord Voldemort n'a pas le droit de faire**

1- Lord Voldemort ne doit pas voler le nez de Mr Patate pour s'en faire une prothèse.

2- Remplacer Nagini par Kaa, parce qu'il peut hypnotiser.

3- Tuer Panoramix sous le seul prétexte qu'il ne veut pas lui vendre de la potion magique, même une bolinette.

4- Faire des croche-pieds pour faire tomber les gens.

5- Créer une machine lance-caramel et se servir de Cornelius Fudge comme cible. (_Le Fudge est un caramel mou anglais_)

6- Mettre une perruque noire et faire croire aux Moldu que Mickael Jackson n'est pas mort.

7- Faire diversion en obligeant Bellatrix à danser nue lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

8- Offrir des revues pornos à Rogue où il a préalablement collé la photo de Lily Evans sur la tête des personnages.

9- Faire du trampoline sur les lits du manoir Malefoy.

10- Essayer d'enfermer les sœurs Patil dans la lampe magique.

11- Enfermer Luna Lovegood dans un donjon pour qu'elle lui déploie "sa longue chevelure".

12- Chanter "La Belle et la Bête" devant Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks.

13- Lord Voldemort ne doit en fait jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, JAMAIS regarder un Walt Disney.

14- Il ne doit pas non plus se déguiser en Freddy Kruegger.

15- Ni en Jason Voorhees.

16- Ni en Jigsaw.

17- Voldemort ne doit pas se déguiser du tout, surtout si c'est un tueur en série.

18- Se faire tatouer le portrait de sa mère dans le dos.

19- Créer un slogan "Rejoignez les mangemorts, on a des cookies !"

20- S'inscrire à X-Factor et menacer le jury de mort si il ne vote pas pour lui.

21- Et faire ensuite une reprise des chansons de Céline Dion.

22- Il ne doit pas non plus se faire mordre par un serpent génétiquement modifié pour devenir "Snakeboy".

23- Puis forcer Severus Rogue à être son "Robin".

24- Et ensuite demander à Narcissa Malefoy d'être sa costumière.

25- Forcer Harry Potter à trouver des Pokéballs pour en faire des Horcruxes.

26- Vider le dernier pot de Nutella devant Ron Weasley.

27- Organiser un Hunger Games ce n'est pas la bonne histoire.

28- Construire une version miniature de Poudlard avec des cotons tiges et la mettre dans la tombe de Dumbledore.

29- Partir en expédition avec les mangemorts en haut de l'Everest et manger tout le reste des provisions.

30- Faire un duel de métamorphose en animaux avec Dumbledore et se transformer en dragon parce que c'est interdit.

31- Scalper les cheveux de Ginny Weasley pour s'en faire une perruque.

32- Et accuser ensuite Peter Pettigrew.

33- Se faire pousser un bouc.

34- Voler tous les cadeaux de Noël, là aussi c'est la mauvaise histoire.

35- Poster les photos de ses victimes sur Instagram.

36- Faire buger l'ordi du quartier général et accuser quelqu'un d'autre.

37- Lancer de la viande crue sur les gens avec l'aide d'une petite catapulte. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

38- Lancer la rubrique "adopte un mangemort" sur adopteunmec.

39- Et ensuite inscrire les mangemorts sur le site.

40- Monter un groupe de rock.

41- Lord Voldemort ne doit pas faire une commande sur Zalando et donner la facture à Hermione Granger.

42- Faire un concours de bonhomme de neige et faire fondre ceux des autres pour gagner.

43- Créer un nouveau parti politique pour essayer de reprendre les choses en main en France. Il n'arrive déjà pas à tuer un ado, alors s'occuper d'un pays...

44- Retourner dans le temps pour cacher ses horcruxes dans différentes époques.

45- Et si il le fait quand même, ne pas confier son horcruxe à son alter-ego moldu, Adolf Hitler.

46- Décorer son journal de petits cœurs et coller une photo de Rodolphus Lestrange dedans.

47- Le laisser traîner pour que Bellatrix tombe dessus et aille se suicider.

48- Préparer un pudding à l'arsenic pour Dumbledore.

49- Tenter une alliance avec les dictateurs terroristes, parce que contre un bazooka, on ne peut rien.

50- Torturer les mangemorts quand ils le battent à GTA.

"Bon, c'est tout je crois, on a tout écrit" soupira Walden Macnair en lançant un sort qui empêchait la liste d'être détruite.  
-"Avec un peu de chance, notre maître va la lire et retrouver la raison" fit Antonin Dolohov, l'air peu sûr de lui.  
A ce moment là, le seigneur des ténèbres arriva, une perruque noire sur la tête, en faisant le moonwalk.  
-"Numéro 6!" scanda Bellatrix !  
Il l'ignora et sorti une marionnette lapin, qu'il fit parler d'une voix aiguë.  
-"Regardez, je suis ventriloque et voici mon nouvel ami Flappy !"  
Il fit alors le tour du manoir en continuant d'essayer son piètre numéro de ventriloque.  
Rabastan Lestrange sorti sa plume et inscrivit:

51- Lord Voldemort ne doit pas non plus utiliser une marionnette pour parler et faire croire qu'il est ventriloque, parce que de un c'est débile et de deux c'est traumatisant et peu crédible.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur: **Cette fois ci, au tour d'Albus Dumbledore de se voir interdire ses délires !

* * *

**51 choses qu'Albus Dumbledore n'a pas le droit de faire**

1- Albus Dumbledore n'est pas autorisé à organiser une fête en l'honneur des barbus célèbres.

2- Et inviter Gandalf en tant qu'invité d'honneur à la place de Panoramix sous le seul prétexte qu'il ne veux pas lui donner la recette de la potion magique.

3- Il ne doit pas forcer Cho Chang à chanter la Gangam Style pour lui, parce que de un Cho est d'origine chinoise et de deux parce que Poudlard n'est pas un cabaret.

4- Si une dispute éclate entre des élèves, il ne doit pas intervenir en se déguisant en hippie et déclarer que nous sommes tous frères, surtout si les élèves sont des Serpentards et des Gryffondors.

5- Le directeur n'est pas autorisé à offrir une chèvre à son frère et dire qu'il s'appelle Mr Seguin.

6- Il ne doit pas non plus danser sur Staying Alive en plein repas.

7- Albus n'est pas autorisé non plus à organiser un Ford Boyard dans Poudlard et demander au professeur Flitwick de faire Passe-Partout.

8- Il ne doit pas non plus déguiser le professeur Rogue en Batman et obliger le professeur McGonnagal à se déguiser en Catwoman.

9- Se déguiser en Père Noël et distribuer des cadeaux à tout le monde

10- Se déguiser en Lapin de Pâque et donner des chocolats à tout le monde.

11- En fait, Albus Dumbledore n'est pas autorisé à se déguiser pour les fêtes.

12- Il ne doit pas obliger Bellatrix Lestrange à porter un badge "Les né-moldus sont nos amis, on y touche plus !".

13- Il ne doit pas organiser une soirée mousse à Poudlard, parce que Rusard sera obligé de tout nettoyer tout seul après.

14- Il ne doit pas engager Kevin McCallister pour qu'il installe des pièges au cas où les mangemorts se pointeraient.

15- Il ne doit pas engager Jack Skellington pour organiser les fêtes.

16- Il ne doit pas obliger Hermione Granger à faire des bracelets de l'amitié avec lui.

17- Albus ne doit pas appeler Bellatrix Lestrange "Amy Winehouse".

18- Albus ne doit pas obliger les aurors tel Alastor Maugrey ou Nymphadora Thonks à devenir des ninjas sorciers.

19- Offrir un Death Note à Harry Potter sous prétexte qu'il a déjà affronter la mort des tas de fois.

20- Mettre des élèves en retenue si ils ne sont pas capables d'avaler de l'huile de foie de morue sans la recracher ensuite.

21- Demander à Ginny Weasley de devenir Poison Ivy et lui colorer la peau en vert et l'obliger à vivre dans les serres.

22- Dire à Sybille Trelawney qu'elle finira sa vie seule et avec 39 chats en lisant dans les feuilles de thé.

23- Déclarer dans une interview que Tom Jedusor est le meilleur coup qu'il n'est jamais eu.

24- Forcer Sirius à devenir Lassie chien fidèle.

25- Mettre du désherbant dans les plantes de Chourave et accuser Drago Malefoy parce qu'il à l'air fourbe.

26- Demander à Spiderman de faire un numéro de claquettes devant Ron Weasley pour le guérir de sa phobie.

27- Demander Luna Lovegood de nettoyer la Grande Salle avec une brosse à dent parce qu'elle ne lui à pas dit bonjour.

28- Remplacer les symboles des maison par les teletubbies : Tinkie-Winkie pour les Serdaigles, Lala pour les Poufsouffles, Po pour les Gryffondors et Dypsi pour les Serpenatrds.

29- Transformer les couloirs en patinoires et faire des glissades sur le ventre.

30- Organiser lui aussi un Hunger Games dans la forêt interdite.

31- Et engager Rita Skeeter comme présentatrice.

32- Demander à Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson de faire un pudding à l'Arsenic pour Cornélius Fudge pour être ministre à la place du ministre.

33- Repeindre la garde robe d'Ombrage en caca d'oie.

34- Danser sur "Alexandrie, Alexandra" et obliger les professeurs femmes à être ses "Albusettes".

35- Transformer la chambre des secrets en bat-cave.

36- Demander à Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson d'être les nouvelles Totally Spies de Poudlard.

37- Demander à Colin Creevey de prendre des photos de lui en Merlin et de les vendre 15 gallions la photo

38- Boire du Nespresso et dire "What Else ?" d'un air sensuel devant des élèves.

39- Se moquer des tenues de Luna Lovegood en la pointant du doigt et en riant comme Nelson des Simpson.

40- Envoyé tous les Sangs-Mêlés de Poudlard à la colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. (dans Percy Jackson)

41- Montrer aux 1éres années sa cicatrice en forme du plan de métro de Londres qu'il a au dessus du genoux.

42- Organiser une rencontre avec tous les méchants et auto-proclamer Voldemort comme méchant de l'année en lui posant une couronne de laurier sur la tête.

43- Attacher des ballons sur Poudlard pour pouvoir aller aux chutes du Paradis.

44- Inonder la Grande Salle, accuser Harry, et faire de grands gestes des bras pour faire partir l'eau pour faire comme dans l'apprentie sorcier de Disney.

45- Transformer le lac noir en lac de Nutella.

46- Faire porter aux élèves "le chapeau de la honte" à chaque fois qu'ils font un bêtise.

47- Dire que Rusard est un Sado-Masochiste et zoophile et que McGo pourra témoigner.

48- Dire à Hagrid que quand il pète il troue son slip.

49- Mettre des tickets d'or dans des chocogrenouilles et déclarer que les gagnants pourrons aller visiter la Chambre des Secrets

50- Faire fabriquer des objets divers à son effigie, comme des boules à neiges, des parapluies ect...

" Voilà qui devra faire l'affaire!" déclara fièrement le professeur Chourave en fixant la liste avec de la glue perpétuelle sur le mur de la grande salle. Elle regarda ses collègues avec compassion, quand un "Par tous les caleçons de Merlin !" se fit entendre. Ils virent arriver en courant Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Ernie McMillan, l'air traumatisés. Ernie se saisi de la plume que tenait le professeur Trelawney et écrivit :

51- Albus Dumbledore ne doit pas danser le twerk en slip kangourou dans les couloirs ou n'importe quel autre endroit de Poudlard !


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange

Bonjour à tous !

Après un très long moment d'attente, je poste ici un nouvel OS, dans la lignée des "51 choses...". Nous retrouvons ici Bellatrix Lestrange avec des interdictions que je pense moins drôles que les OS précédents, mais qui collent plus au personnage. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**51 choses que Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas le droit de faire**

1- Proposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres de repasser sa robe parce que le lèche-bottisme c'est vraiment nul.

2- Faire une statue en or pur de Lord Voldemort, car même si c'est très flatteur, elle risque de devoir faire fondre une bonne partie de son coffre fort pour réaliser ladite statue.

3- Mettre de la teinture noire dans le shampoing de Lucius…

4- Et accuser Severus ensuite.

5- Faire gicler trop de sang quand elle torture quelqu'un parce les tapisseries vont être dures à récupérer et qu'ensuite l'interrogé meurt, ce qui est embêtant quand on veut des réponses.

6- Se faire passer pour Amy Whinehouse aux moldus et les massacrer lors d'un concert.

7- Accrocher un portrait grandeur nature de Lord Voldemort dans le salon des Malefoy et jeter le portrait d'Abraxax.

8- Manger tout le chocolat quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres la repousse.

9- Kidnapper Cristina Cordula pour qu'elle lui donne des conseils vestimentaires dans le but de plaire à Voldemort.

10- Et la menacer de mort quand elle lui dit qu'elle devrait arrêter le style gothique qui fait « voulgaire ».

11- Offrir à Voldemort une édition de « Mein Kampf »

12- Ainsi que « Hitler, la naissance du mal »

13- Où « La chute »

14- N'importe quelle œuvre de fiction ou non ayant un rapport avec le Führer.

15- Faire un concours de corde à sauter avec les elfes et les pendre s'ils gagnent.

16- Proposer la mode « Skinhead » et se raser la tête.

17- Et essayer de faire la même chose à tout le monde.

18- En particulier Lucius Malefoy.

19- Essayer de faire à manger pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

20- Passez du Céline Dion dans tout le manoir quand elle en colère. C'est réservé aux prisonniers.

21- Jouer à « 50 nuance de Grey » avec Rodolphus. Surtout que c'est de la littérature moldue. (En revanche elle peut s'amuser avec l'auteur sans problèmes).

22- Essayer le vaudou en fabriquant une mini poupée Harry Potter.

23- Proposer une loi qui autoriserait de tester des sorts sur les nés-moldus.

24- Refaire un Rocky Horror Picture Show et habiller Rodolphus en Frank'n'Furter, Lucius en Riff Raff et Narcissa en Janet.

25- Brûler chaque journal qui ne met pas en couverture la photo de Lord Voldemort.

26- Ecrire son autobiographie.

27- Où bien demander à un moldu de faire son nègre.

28- Dire que son mariage avec Rodolphus était une conspiration pour l'empêcher de se marier avec Lord Voldemort.

29- Vider la réserve de Whisky pur-feu de Rodolphus et Rabastan quand le Maître l'envoi promener.

30- Proposer de cuisiner les prisonniers pour les donner ensuite à Nagini.

31- Se proposer comme étant l'animal-sitter de Nagini.

32- S'approcher de Nagini.

33- Essayer d'arracher les cœurs de ses victimes. Cette pratique est réservée à Régina Mills et autres habitants de Storybrooke.

34- Apprendre le pole dance pour séduire Voldemort.

35- Se lancer dans un concours de coiffure avec Lucius.

36- Essayer de créer une armée de dragons. On n'est pas dans Game of Thrones.

37- Et au passage faire remarquer la ressemblance entre Drago et Joffrey (parce qu'elle n'est que physique et Drago n'est pas le fruit d'un inceste !).

38- Mettre de la mort aux rats dans la nourriture de Peter Pettigrew.

39- Lancer un bâton à Fenrir Greyback pour qu'il le lui rapporte.

40- Demander à se baigner dans le sang de ses victimes.

41- Composer une « Ode au Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

42- Et engager un orchestre pour qu'il la joue à chaque apparition de Lord Voldemort.

43- Etriper chaque elfe de maison qui ne mettrai pas assez de sucre dans son thé parce que c'est difficile de devoir les remplacer à chaque fois.

44- S'entrainer à lancer sa dague sur les murs du manoir Malefoy.

45- En particulier sur les portraits de famille.

46- Se faire un collier avec les dents de ses victimes.

47- Faire quoi que ce soi avec le corps de ses victimes.

48- Essayer de créer un « abominable sorcier des neiges » à partir d'un simple bonhomme de neige.

49- Retourner dans le temps et proposer ses services à l'armée nazie.

50- Faire quoi que ce soit pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauf s'il le demande.

Rodolphus posa sa plume, puis alla fixer le parchemin à côté de la liste du Maître, avec un sort de glue perpétuelle, espérant qu'elle serait efficace. A côté de lui, son frère fixait la liste en hochant la tête d'approbation. Un cri se fit soudain entendre, et ils virent Lucius arriver, l'air mécontent et les cheveux en bataille. « Elle veut me raser la tête… pour faire comme ces skin machin-chose ». Il jeta un cou d'œil à la liste en marmonnant « N°18 ! ».

Bellatrix arriva à son tour, l'air contrariée, puis sourit en voyant le petit groupe de mangemorts.

« Vous tombez bien, j'ai eu une idée fantastique ! Dans quelques jours c'est l'anniversaire du Maître, alors j'ai pensé que nous pourrions organiser son anniversaire ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? ». Narcissa secoua la tête, puis attrapa la plume des mains de Rodolphus et ajouta en dessous de la liste :

51- Organiser l'anniversaire du Maître et surtout demander aux autres de l'aider à l'organiser.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions dans les reviews ! :-D


	4. Lucius Malefoy

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Je reviens ici pour un autre OS, on s'attaque aujourd'hui à Lucius Malefoy, que j'adore maltraiter. Comme dans les autres textes, je ne respecte pas à 100% son caractère ou l'univers et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'incruster un délire que j'ai avec mon frère, celui de Lucius cuisinier. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Pourquoi ça ? Je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est juste un délire que j'ai avec mon frère et qui nous fait bien marrer, du coup si tu passse par ici mon frère, cet OS est pour toi ! Quant aux autres, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**51 choses que Lucius Malefoy n'a pas le droit de faire**

1- Lucius Malefoy n'a pas le droit de frapper les gens qu'il n'aime pas avec sa canne, même si c'est très tentant.

2- Lucius Malefoy n'a pas le droit de créer une chaine youtube afin de donner des conseils pour prendre soin de ses cheveux.

3- Il n'a pas le droit non plus de demander aux youtubeuses d'apparaître dans leurs vidéos.

4- Se prendre pour Raiponse

5- Et traiter Bellatrix de Mère Gothel

6- Il n'est pas autorisé non plus à se lever la nuit pour se préparer un petit encas et laisser les placards à moitié vide.

7- Et accuser l'elfe de maison.

8- Lucius Malefoy ne doit pas menacer de mort quiconque salit sa cuisine.

9- Et il ne doit pas non menacer de mort quiconque se sert dans sa cuisine.

10- Il n'est pas autorisé à organisé des soirées mondaines où seul lui, sa famille et le maître sont invités.

11- Il ne doit pas non plus hurler après l'elfe de maison quand celui-ci lui propose autre chose que de la soie pour dormir.

12- Ni essayer de le tuer lorsque celui-ci lui brosse les cheveux et qu'il tire sur un nœud.

13- Se lancer dans la vente de potions capillaires.

14- Demander à Severus d'en faire en le menaçant de mort.

15- Et faire quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec les cheveux en fait.

16- Demander à un gamin qu'il croise de lui cirer ses chaussures.

17- Et lui donner une dragée surprise aux épinards en guise e récompense, surtout après l'avoir menacé de lui cirer les chaussures.

18- Faire passer une loi pour que le blond soit la couleur des sang-purs.

19- Où encore créer une coloration « Blond Malefoy »

20- Menacer un restaurant de fermeture lorsque que celui-ci ne peut pas lui servir des truffes sur lit d'asperges.

21- Ou des fraises en plein mois de décembre. (Ce n'est pas la saison !)

22- Faire le concours de celui qui a le plus grand sapin à Noël.

23- Mettre son nom à la place des autres lorsque les mangemorts organisent un « Père-Noël secret »

24- Et crier lorsque qu'il ne reçoit pas une brosse à cheveux avec un manche en ivoire.

25- Et offrir des objets ramassés dans le grenier en cadeaux aux autres, surtout si les objets sont en fin de vie.

26- Voler les chocolats des autres à Pâques.

27- Et accuser l'elfe d'avoir tout manger.

28- Jouer au poker contre Rodolphus ou Rabastan Lestrange et mettre les objets ayant le plus de valeur en jeu.

29- Noter dans un carnet tous les compliments que le Maître lui fait.

30- Et tous les reproches que le Seigneur des ténèbres fait aux Lestrange.

31- Et sortir ce carnet devant eux pour leur faire lire.

32- Prendre un mangemort à parti lorsqu'il se dispute avec les Lestrange.

33- Critiquer Drago devant Narcissa.

24- Parler de Drago devant Narcissa lorsque celle-ci n'est pas d'humeur joyeuse.

35- Critiquer Narcissa devant Bellatrix.

36- Critiquer Rodolphus ou Rabastan devant Bellatrix.

37- Se vanter devant Bellatrix.

38- Prendre la parole devant Bellatrix.

39- Faire un concours de beauté parmi les mangemorts.

40- Faire importer tous les animaux blancs possibles comme des tigres, lions, parce qu'on aurait des ennuis avec PETA.

41- Et qu'en plus ce n'est pas une ménagerie ici.

42- Faire tailler son portrait ainsi que celui de sa famille dans les haies du jardin.

43- Ou pire à la place des portraits du Mont Rushmore.

45- Remplacer tous les noms célèbres par le sien.

46- Demander à un musicien de composer un hymne en son honneur.

47- Demander à un écrivain d'écrire la biographie «Pureté, noblesse et perfection : Lucius Malefoy »

48- Demander à ce que les mangemorts fassent la révérence quand il entre dans une pièce.

49- Menacer Drago de la rayer de la famille si celui-ci ne fait pas son éloge auprès des élèves de Poudlard.

50- Faire construire une piscine géante dans le jardin et la faire remplir de champagne (ou tout autre alcool).

_Ca commence à se remplir_. Rodolphus observa le mur qui était déjà couvert de listes d'interdictions. Il fixa la liste avec un sort et soupira. Il sentait que cette liste n'allait pas servir à grand-chose, comme pour les précédentes, mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait qu'elle soit là. Même si il se doutait bien que cet arriviste de Lucius Malefoy ne lise la lise un jour, mais au moins il était prévenu.

S'apprêtant à rejoindre son frère, espérant à ne plus avoir à faire avec ces maudites listes, il fut interrompu par un cri, féminin. C'était Bellatrix, le visage rouge brique, qui s'avançait à grand pas vers lui. Elle était couverte de farine et son regard était si noir que son mari fit un bon en arrière lorsqu'elle lui arracha la plume qu'il tenait des mains pour inscrire quelque chose sur la liste.

51- Lucius Malefoy ne doit pas faire faire des pièges par son elfe de maison pour empêcher les gens d'entrer dans sa cuisine.


End file.
